spc_centerfandomcom-20200213-history
SPC-1981
NOTICE FROM THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATION AND PROJECTS OPERATION COMMAND OFFICE SPC-1981 is currently active. At all times, an agent is to watch SPC-1981 for insights on future Selachian Aggression Events. Information collected on these events is to be input into the GLACON unit present in the viewing room. All personnel assigned to watch SPC-1981 must possess a SRI1 of at least 14.0, in order to prevent excessive expenditure of Centre resources. Agents who have previously been assigned to watch SPC-1981 and reacted violently are not to be reassigned to SPC-1981 duty unless possessing an SRI of at least 25.0. Agents who have reacted violently upon repeated assignments are to be permanently reassigned from SPC-1981. The GLACON unit will notify attending personnel immediately if agents display physiological signs of agitation and relieve them of their shift. In the event of the reappearance of entity ONYX POET, a priority BETA-RED report is to be made to the CICAPOCO immediately; If entity ONYX POET is confirmed to possess Selachian attributes, a priority OMEGA-BROWN report is to be made instead. Engagement with entity ONYX POET should be avoided in either case; if no Selachian attributes are present, personnel are to attempt to contact ONYX POET as it may provide useful intelligence. Still frames from SPC-1981. Note the presence of ONYX POET Project #: SPC-1981 Selachian Pugnātorial Capabilities: SPC-1981 possesses no direct capacity for direct combat with Selachian entities. Instead, it is used to predict the future appearance of Selachian Entities. Centre forces are to be mobilized to future Selachian Incursion Sites when applicable. In addition, the entity or entities contained in SPC-1981 have on occasion provided unorthodox yet effective SPC methods. Project Components: SPC-1981 consists of a standard Telcan tape. "RONALD REGAN SHARKED UP WHILE TALKING" (sic) has been written on the adhesive sticker in felt tip pen. SPC-1981 also includes one unit of a prototype GLACON-class supercomputer equipped with an experimental historical and predictive AI package designed to coordinate proper responses to future events without breaking causality. SPC-1981 appears to be a home video recording of deceased Academy Award actor Ronald Reagan delivering his acceptance speech for his 1964 film The Fishers to the Academy of Filmographic Arts and Sciences (AFAS), at the Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA, on 4/5/1965. However, at 1 minute and 10 seconds, the speech begins to deviate heavily, eventually resembling no known speech ever made by Reagan. Upon rewinding SPC-1981 and initiating playback, Reagan will deliver an entirely new speech, often radically different from the ones previously observed. Topics have included praise of Selachian entities, the consumption of raw fish, and communism. The speeches delivered by Reagan are mostly incoherent, lacking any sort of underlying thematic structure and largely being composed of nonsensical anecdotes and parables. However, every speech includes at least one reference to a future event that Reagan could not possibly have known about, such as the 1975 New England Selachian Attacks, the result of the 2016 American election, or █████ ██████████. Roughly 90% of these references involve Selachian entities. For this reason, a prototype GLACON-class supercomputer has been allocated for analyzing the speeches produced by SPC-1981. At least one (1) human personnel must supervise playback of SPC-1981 and input data into the GLACON system. Beginning at approximately 5 minutes, Selachian attributes begin to appear haphazardly upon Reagan. Attributes appear to vary between different playbacks of the tape. No known order has been established for the appearance of Selachian attributes. Fins, gills, teeth, and REDACTED have all been observed. Reagan also appears to suffer from bites out of his skin and bruises that appear to be the size of a human fist. Despite suffering from transformations that would render an ordinary person unable to speak, Reagan will continue to deliver his speech until the end of the the Telcan tape at 20:00. Personnel are to note that to date SPC-1981 has provided actionable intelligence on over ██████ incidents, and must resist the urge to engage in combat with Reagan despite his increasingly Selachian attributes. Entity ONYX POET appears in roughly 1 out of 6 playbacks of SPC-1981, replacing a member of Academy Staff. ONYX POET appears to mime punching motions. Entity ONYX POET has not reappeared since the events of █/█/12. Acquisition Summary: SPC-1981 was found in 1981 by a member of Great American Watchmen, an association of individuals dedicated to the preservation of fine arts and cultural purity, and immediately turned over to the Centre on basis of "moral turpitude". Further investigation of the GAW library revealed an additional Telcan tape containing the remainder of Reagan's speech; however, this tape displayed no anomalous effects. The membership of the Great American Watchmen, when questioned, refused to admit any involvement in the creation of SPC-1981 and could not describe how they came to be in possession of it. They were administered a Class-A amnestics and released. Ronald Reagan, then directing his 1981 blockbuster Evil Empire, was questioned about his involvement in SPC-1981, but showed neither prescience of Selachian attacks nor any Selachian features. As such, there was no need to subject him to any amnestic regimen2. Unfortunately, no reliable methods of duplicating SPC-1981 have been found, and as such only 72 playbacks of SPC-1981 can be done in one day. Deployment Record: - Excerpt from video transcript of Recording made on █/█/87 - Excerpt from video transcript of Recording made on █/█/88 - Excerpt from video transcript of Recording made on █/█/90 - Excerpt from video transcript of Recording made on █/█/12